eeveeelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Regional Maps
It is difficult to fight an enemy, or to defend against one, when you don't know of your location and the location of your foes. As a result, a map is needed that shows where all the regions of Pokemon- Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, Orre, Unova, and Kalos- are shown in relation to each other. This is that map. Serebii.net's Pokearth Although Pokearth doesn't have Kalos on it (yet) and Unova is not directly shown as being connected to the other regions, that doesn't mean you can't get to them. Going ty the map, I believe Unova would fit in well to the east of Almia on the far right side of the map, while the pictures of the Kalos region I have seen so far would fit decently to the west of Orre, on the far left side of the map. During recent events, the four warring teams have divided the map of numerous times, trying to take as much land for themselves as possible while preventing their opponents from doing the same. The locations of each team's Capital The Eevee Elite has, at least until the fourth war, always been based in Sinnoh. During the first and second wars, the team headquarters was inside the former Team Galactic compound in Veilstone City. During the third war, the headquarters was moved to just north of Hearthome City. The fourth war has seen the loss of all Eevee Elite territory, and the few members who remain have been living in Slateport City in Hoenn as of the start of the war. The Brotherhood headquarters has always been inside Almia Castle in Almia. Although the castle was mostly destroyed during the first war and it wasn't in very good condition even before the war, by the third war the castle had been fully rebuilt and even expanded. Almia Castle is in the center of the largest military base in all of the Pokemon world. By the time of the fourth war, the castle has become so fortified it is essentially no longer a viable military target. The Firebolt Clan headquarters was originally inside Goldenrod City in Johto in the second war. During the third war, the loss of Johto prompted cause the team's capital to move to Slateport City in Hoenn. As of the fourth war, the Firebolts hold no territory and the headquarters of any remaining team members is unknown. The Immortal headquarters during the third war was an unnamed location in southern Orre. By the time of the fourth war, the new Immortal clones were based instead out of an unknown location in the mountainous area on the map north of Kanto and Johto. Territories during each of the Four Wars During the first war, there were only two warring teams. The Eevee Elite had control of Sinnoh, Hoenn, and the Sevii Islands, while the Brotherhood controlled Orre, Kanto, Johto, Fiore, and Almia. At this time, the islands that would eventually make up Oblivia were uncolonized and the waters around them were dangerous, so the area remained neutral. The second war saw the rise of the Firebolts, who at the end of the war controlled Johto, half of Kanto, and Hoenn. The Eevee Elite controlled the other half of Kanto, Sinnoh, and the Sevii Islands, while the Brotherhood controlled Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia (the tides had changed around Oblivia making the islands more accessible). Orre was neutral, apart from a single Brotherhood base there which saw no action during the whole war. The third war saw major swings of power at several points in the war. Midway through the war, the Immortals controlled part of Kanto and all of Johto and Orre, along with part of the Sevii Islands and pat of Fiore. The Firebolts controlled only Hoenn, while the Eevee Elite had a small portion of Kanto under control, along with most of the Sevii Islands and all of Sinnoh. The Brotherhood still controlled most of Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia, and now had a piece of the Sevii Islands as well. At the end of the war, the Brotherhood was the only team remaining, and thus they had achieved their goal of controlling the world (apart from Unova and Kalos). The beginning of the fourth war saw everything under their control. Until the fourth war, Unova and Kalos remained completely neutral, with their own armies for self-defense. Pokearth in relation to the rest of the world The Pokemon world is an archiplago (cluster of large islands) somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Where exactly is unknown to most, especially since the second war saw the destruction of the last humans in the area. It is presumed to be well south of Hawaii. Category:The Teams Category:Battles and Tactics